


He’s a Very Good Elf

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybersex, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Monsterboy, consensual hypnosis, cyber hypnosis, hypno audio, spiral screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Nick’s going out of town. Of course, living with a hot naga and a vampire, Pat would probably be able to keep occupied. But Nick wants to leave a little present to remind him what a good boy he is.If you’re transphobic in the comments, I will steal your teeth.





	He’s a Very Good Elf

Nick had to go out of town for a few days. Of course, Pat was going to miss him, but he’d survive. It wasn’t like there was nothing to do in the condo. The elf was positive that he’d keep busy. Still, Nick spent the hours before he left doting on him. 

“I know… Chi probably has some big things planned. And if you need him for anything, well you know what to do. But I thought, just in case… Well, I tried my hand at making one of these.” Nick handed over a little USB drive with Pat’s name on it. “It’s a video. I know I don’t have magic like the others, but I’m a fucking good video editor.” He grinned and kissed Pat’s cheek. “If you find yourself horny and alone, just open it up. Put some earbuds in. I think you might really like it.” 

“That’s really sweet of you, Nick.” The elf squeezed his hand lightly. “I might just have to watch it tonight… I miss you already.” 

“You’ll be fine,” he laughed. “And you can call me any time. I only have one paper to present, but the conference will be over at five each day. Maybe give me a call after you’ve watched it a couple times…”

“I like the sound of that,” Pat purred. 

It was shortly after dinner that Pat settled in with his laptop. He sat himself on the couch with his earbuds in. Geri was out with a girlfriend and Chiron was next door with their cute neighbor. He basically had the place to himself. Taking a breath, he opened the file. 

Pat was looking at a blank white screen. Some soft electronic music buzzed in his ears. 

“Hi Pat,” came Nick’s voice. “I want you to be sitting somewhere comfortable when you watch this. Somewhere you can relax completely. Once you’re there, just sit back and watch the screen.” 

The screen seemed to have some static overlay. Little grey and black pinpricks gathered over the white. It was disorienting. Pat refocused his eyes, trying to get a better picture. The more he focused, the less he could take in. 

“Don’t struggle,” came the voice again. There was a soft, thrumming bass in the music now. “Just relax, Patrick.” The elf’s brow unforrowed slightly. He let his eyes unfocus. Then things came into view. 

A spiral. Slowly gathering from the static, slowly becoming solid. Becoming visible to him. The bass got a little louder in his ears. There was something beyond the music too, but he couldn’t quite make it out. Pat didn’t really want to concern himself too much. He wanted to look at the spiral Nick had created. It took form, twisting inward. A simple, black and white spiral. 

“You’ve seen things like this before,” said the voice. “In Chiron’s eyes. Remember when he first hypnotized the both of us, Pat?” The elf shivered slightly. “The way his eyes glow and suck you in. Pull you down. Make you  _ listen.”  _ The spiral was shifting. More colors seeped into the screen until it starkly resembled the mesmerizing way Chiron’s eyes cycled through their pattern. Pat felt himself lean back in the couch, his eyelids fluttering. 

“But this isn’t Chiron, Pat,” Nick said in his ears. “This is me. I want you to look deep. Let yourself absorb the way every colour washes over you. Don’t try too hard to single out each one. Just let it happen. Let your mind take it all in.” 

The music was louder now, syncing in time to Pat’s heartbeat. A gentle thrum and soft melody and… words? There was something there, but every time he thought he caught a phrase, it slipped away. 

“Don’t focus too hard, Pat,” Nick said. “Open yourself. It’s much more pleasant to experience this, not to analyze it. Don’t think.” 

A word flashed on the screen for a split second. Pat tried to catch it, but missed. “Don’t think.”

Another word. 

“It feels better to just relax.”

Another

“Submit.”

Obey. 

“Sleep.”

Surrender.

“Comply.”

Obey.

“Obey, Pat.” 

The word ‘obey’ outlined. The word ‘obey’ whispered. Pat’s eyes were glassy and distant as he stared, entranced at the screen. There was a shifting, pastel spiral, drawing him in deep. Deeper. The frequencies of the music kept him frozen in place, unable to turn it off even if he wanted to. But he didn’t. He so adored hearing Nick’s voice. 

Nick. Beautiful Nick. Lovely Nick. Handsome Nick. Hot Nick. Fucking gorgeous Nick. 

“I love you, Pat,” came his voice, echoing and strangely reverberant. “You love me too, don’t you?”

“Yes,” the elf whispered. 

“You want to please me.”

“Yes.”

“You want to  **obey** me.” That word again, echoing everywhere. Pat moaned and nodded. 

“Yes, Nick.” 

“Go deep into trance for me, Pat. Close your eyes. Listen to my music. Listen to my voice.” Pat obeyed, letting his head slump back against the couch. The music was just as disorienting as the spiral. But it kept him rapt, scrambling his mind as his body gave in to the sweet bliss of trance. 

“Touch yourself, Patrick.” 

_ Obey _

“Put your hand between your legs.”

_ Obey _

“Slide your fingers inside yourself.”

_ Obey _

“Good boy.”

Patrick moaned softly as he fingered himself. His fingers were slick with his own arousal. The bass thumped in time to his thrusts. 

Obey. Obey. Obey. 

“Obey. Obey…” he whispered. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Pat,” Nick purred. “It feels so good to be in trance for me, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“You can watch this video whenever you miss me, Patrick. Each time, you’ll go deeper for me. You’ll obey faster and without question.” Patrick was nodding as he fucked himself. His eyes were open, staring blankly at the screen again. Looking at the display of light and colour before him as it took him deeper. “You’ll hear me say  _ good boy  _ and fall back into this trance. Only when I say this, and only when you want to, will you return to this sweet, warm state. Each time you hear this part of the video, it reinforces your trigger for me.”

“F-Fuck,” Pat whimpered. 

“You’ll hear me say  _ good boy,  _ and you’ll know it’s time to  **obey.** ” 

Obey. Obey. Obey. 

“Obey you,” Pat whispered, nodding, “Always you… good boy for you.”

“ _ Good boy.  _ Go ten times deeper, Pat. You’re close to coming now, aren’t you? Would you like to come for me?”

“Yes!” Pat moaned. He was humping the couch now, trying to get his fingers deeper, get some kind of release. 

“When you come, you’ll seal your trigger in place, Pat. You’ll seal your  **obedience.** ” Obey. Obey. Obey. “When you’re in this trance, you’ll  **obey** only me.” 

“Yes! Fuck Nick, yes!” He was practically wailing, mindlessly fucking his cunt as he watched the screen. “Obey you. Obey you.”

“Come for me, Patrick.” He did, body tensing as he squirted onto his fingers. Pat moaned and fell back against the couch, his eyes glassy and blank. “Very good, Pat. I’m so proud of you.” The elf felt a tired, pleased little smile creep onto his lips. “The video is ending, Pat. Close your eyes and sleep for me. You won’t remember the details of what you did, Pat, except that you felt very, very good. Your mind will remember your trigger.” The screen went dark, but the music and Nick’s voice continued. “You’ll wake whenever you want to wake. In ten minutes, or in the morning. Sleep now. I love you, Patrick.”

Pat nodded and felt his chin slump to his chest. The music continued for a while, pulling him into slumber. Everything was dark and peaceful for a few minutes. Then, he woke on his own, blinking. Two hours had passed since he sat down to watch the video. He remembered very little. He knew he’d been hypnotized and that it felt amazing. He knew Nick had given him probably the best gift ever. He smiled sleepily and reached to grab his phone from the coffee table to call Nick. 

“Hey baby,” the orc answered on the first ring. “What’s up over there?”

“Not much,” Pat replied with a smile, stretching out on the couch. “I watched your video.”

“Oh did you?” Patrick could hear the smile creep into his boyfriend’s voice. “What did you think?” 

“Well I can’t remember most of it, doofus,” he giggled. “But it was good I think. I feel amazing.” 

“That’s great, babe,” Nick said. “I just got back to my hotel… Why don’t you be a  _ good boy  _ and and slip back into trance for me?” 

The shift was almost immediate. Pat felt his breath hitch. His eyes went unfocused for a minute as he relaxed into the couch. 

“Are you there, baby?”

“Yes Nick,” he mumbled softly. “I’m… here.”

“ _ Good boy, _ ” Nick purred. The praise made the elf practically glow. He smiled wide, letting out a content sigh. “What do you do when you’re in trance, baby?”

“I obey,” Pat replied. 

“You obey,” Nick repeated. “Now how about you turn your webcam on and tell me how much you liked my video?” Pat nodded, turning his glassy stare back to his computer.

“Anything for you.”

“That’s a very good boy.”


End file.
